For The Love Of The Game
by Loreylock
Summary: -AU- It wasn't fair, the way Nara-sensei seemed to pick on her in class, so a little revenge seemed in order. A little sexual tension never hurt anyone... Or at least, that's what Ino thought, until it became more than just tension... -ShikaIno-
1. Prologue

**Okay so I know I have a million other stories to finish but would you believe me if I said this idea was bugging me and just flowed onto the screen? Ugh... So I thought about this story last year I just didn't write it until now! Well I hope you enjoy**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - sadly.**

**For The Love Of The Game  
**

**

* * *

Prologue  
**

* * *

'_OMG.' _

- Was the only coherent thoought in Ino Yamanaka's mind as Shikamaru's lips assaulted her own in a passionate frenzy. A soft whimper escaped her throat as the brunette's hands wrapped themselves around her waist, forcing her closer to his body, making the space between them non-existent.

Ino hesitantly dug her delicately manicured fingers into Shikamaru's pineapple-shaped locks, intertwining her fingers with the soft tendrils of hair. He deepened their kiss at this action and Ino made a mental note to remember this – for the next time this happened.

Shikamaru began pushing Ino back, forcing the blonde to step backwards, against a nearby desk. Ino's legs buckled and she moved to sit on the desk, causing Shikamaru to lean on-top of her. Ino's hands removed themselves from the brunette's hair as she used them to balance herself on the hard, wooden desk.

Temperature rose higher as their tongues clashed, unleashing a side of Shikamaru Ino hadn't imagined he had. She'd always seen him as slightly _boring _or just highly unmotivated in life. She'd never fathomed this passionate, controlling side he'd been so reluctant to show. But now, as she felt herself lowering until her back touched the desk, she realized she liked this side of him.

Unfortunately, as quickly as their make-out session had begun, it ended as Shikamaru retreated, breaking their kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that," he panted as he refused to make eye-contact. "This is wrong…" he continued as he slowly backed away from Ino and the desk, trying to hide his flaming cheeks.

Ino frowned as she slowly pushed herself upright, ignoring her stinging elbows. They'd come too far for him to back out now, no matter how he felt.

"No-one has to know!" she told him as she stood defiantly, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes narrowed. "You can't back out now," she whispered as her stance fell.

Shikamaru felt his self-control slipping as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't refuse her as she had him neatly wrapped around her delicate manicured finger. He'd only be-able to pretend he was able to resist her, but it was only pretend.

Ino tentatively approached him, taking small steps in order to judge his next move. He sighed as he allowed his guard to drop. She was right – he couldn't back out now. They'd come too far.

"So troublesome…" he remarked as he held out his hand for her. A small smile curved Ino's puffed lips as she grasped it, giggling when Shikamaru pulled her into him, crushing her against his chest.

"This is so wrong," he repeated to her in a lame, futile attempt to convince himself as his hands roamed her clothed body.

"No-one has to know…" she whispered in response. Those simple words reassured him and ended his worries.

And no-one would ever know

- because she was his student and he was her sensei.

* * *

_**A few weeks earlier – present time**_

"…. And that is the history of Konoha," the 25 year old sensei informed his class as he sighed. "Also, every section we just did is in your exam so I hope you paid attention."

Yamanaka Ino groaned as she carefully lowered her head onto her desk. How exactly was she supposed to remember anything her history sensei had just said when he'd spent the past two weeks explaining the history of Konoha in the most boring , uninteresting and monotonous voice imaginable?

A chorus of 'Yes Sensei' filled the air before a couple of groans. Ino lifted her head and was greeted by her sensei's piercing gaze. Ino felt herself freeze as his dark eyes seemed to search her, as though he was able to see more than she was willing. Squirming uncomfortably, Ino shifted her position.

"Yamanaka," he called, "Who was the first Hokage of Konoha?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest, awaiting her answer.

Ino frowned, she knew this answer. Everyone in the class knew this answer, so why'd he have to ask her? Why'd he have to ask such a simple, almost stupid question?

"Senju Hashirama Nara-sensei," she replied as she leaned back in her wooden seat. Nara Shikamaru raised his eyebrow before sighing in relaxation.

"Correct."

Of course it was, along with every other question he'd given her in the past week. It was although he was picking on her, waiting for her to answer incorrectly. Ino found this rather infuriating, why pick on her? Sure her history grades weren't the greatest, but they weren't the worst in the class.

It wasn't long after that Ino felt someone tap her shoulder. The blonde haired girl turned to see someone holding a neatly folded note to her. She quickly grasped the note and immediately noticed the hand-writing. It was that of her best friend, one Haruno Sakura.

_So like, is it just me or is Nara-sensei asking too many questions?_

Somehow, Sakura knew she'd pick up with was the pinkette's writing by leaving the note unsigned. Ino sighed softly as she gracefully wrote her reply.

_You can say that again! Seriously, why me?_

She turned to pass the note back to Sakura when she heard her name being called.

"Shinji don't you dare pass that note to Sakura," Shikamaru's voice called. "Shinji, go throw the note away and Ino meet me after class."

Ino clenched her fist and felt like screaming in frustration. Hadn't he seen Sakura pass the note to her first? Why hadn't he stopped it then? Why wasn't Sakura joining her after school? Those questions kept repeating themselves in Ino's mind as the bell ending class rang.

Hesitantly, she began to pack her bag as the students milled out of the class. History had been her last lesson for the day. As she was packing, Sakura came to stand beside her, an apologetic look on her delicate face.

"Should I wait for you outside?" she asked softly as the class emptied.

"Would you mind? I'm sure this won't take too long…" the blonde replied as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She assumed Nara-sensei would grill her on sending the note then allow her to leave. It wouldn't take long.

"Not at all, I'll be waiting for you outside okay?" Ino nodded and made her way to the teacher's desk in the front of the class, where Shikamaru sat waiting, his eyes glued to her approaching figure.

Sakura had left and she could see the pinkette's figure in the doorway. Now, it was just her and Shikamaru in the class.

"You want wanted to see me?" she asked defiantly as she placed her hands upon her hips, showing her annoyance. Seriously, everyone passed notes in class, some even right under his nose, yet he never seemed to notice them. Then, when she passed a note she was caught? It didn't make sense.

"Ah," Shikamaru remarked as he stood from his plush chair, "You know the rules, no passing notes in class. Next time, I'm reading it aloud so don't let me catch you." His lacklustre tone annoyed the petite blonde even more as she bit the inside of her lip. Count to ten, she told herself as she tried the anger-calming method. It clearly wasn't working.

"But Nara-sensei! Everyone passes notes in class!" she complained in a somewhat whiny tone. She was past the stage of keeping quiet.

"No-one else gets caught," he remarked and narrowed his gaze slightly, "Not to mention, you don't have time to be passing notes in class. You of all people should be listening." Ino felt her cheeks flare. Was he implying she was failing? While history wasn't her best, it wasn't her worst.

"There are people who are doing worse than me," she protested through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't matter, this discussion is about you and your grades. Not the other student's," he calmly responded as he sighed. Ino felt herself wishing it wasn't against school rules to slap a teacher.

"Look can I go? I've got better things to do than stand here and listen to this," she commanded rather than asked. Truth be told, she felt she would hit him if she had to stay much longer and it seemed the brunette understood this.

"So troublesome…" he muttered before nodding his head, "You can go but just know this isn't over Ino."

'_No it isn't,' _Ino thought to herself as she stormed out of the class and into the hallway where Sakura was still waiting. _'You're going to wish you didn't pick on me Nara-sensei.' _

A smirk began curving Ino's lips as a plan began hatching in Ino's mind, something deliciously diabolical.

"Ah I know that smirk Ino… what's going on in that head of yours?" Sakura asked as soon as she caught up to her blonde haired best friend. That smirk never meant anything good and usually involved someone's feelings getting hurt.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about my dear little Sakura. Just know that Nara-sensei is going to know what it's like to be picked on… just in a very different way." At that, Ino winked a sapphire eye at her friend before increasing her pace.

'_Uh-oh,' _was the only thought that was clear in Sakura's mind and the pinkette knew that school was about to get a lot more interesting…

* * *

**Erg so I wrote this at like 1am and so it's kind of crap and well I don't have a beta so yeah... I'll edit it in the morning - just wanted to get this out there! So tell me what you think? Please? Lolz! **

**Love**

**Loreylock  
**


	2. Chapter 1, The Beginning of the End

**well... 14 reviews! YAY! Umm, sorry this took me soooo long to get out there? **

**FOR THE LOVE OF THE GAME**

**_chapter 1 _**

**_the beginning of the end  
_**

_Ways to annoy Nara-sensei_

_1.)Incomplete homework = detention_

_2.)Un-button shirt a little more_

_3.)Hike skirt up higher_

Ino smirked as her list came to life.

It was perfect, utterly and completely perfect.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow to begin her little plan and she was even more excited for the oncoming results. Nara-sensei would learn the hard way what happened to people who messed with her. There were always consequences to one's actions.

Closing her notebook, she gently stood up and stretched.

She'd been doing her homework, well except Nara-sensei's, before compiling her list and her muscles had begun to cramp. It also didn't help that she hadn't eaten since coming home from school earlier that day.

But then again, she didn't really feel all that hungry…

No.

She had to go and eat something.

She refused to go back into… into… _that _phase of her life.

Shaking her head of loose blonde locks, she left her room, feeling herself shiver despite the heat. Sub-consciously, she placed a hand on her flat stomach and then moved it to her bony hips. Why'd she have to begin thinking about it in the first place?

Groaning to herself, she touched the landing and immediately moved into the kitchen. A sigh of relief passed through her soft lips when she felt her stomach rumble. She was hungry after all.

But it meant more than that.

So much more…

* * *

"Ino! You're going to be late"

She growled as her mother's voice reached her ears. Didn't the woman know that it took time to look as great as she usually did in the morning? It didn't help that she'd managed to oversleep by fifteen minutes.

Well, she did go to bed a lot later than usual last night… after all, she did have a few too many things to think about it before sleeping. But then, those very same thoughts had kept her awake. Not only was it the situation with Nara-sensei, but it was that other problem too…

Tsunade had told her never to dwell on it… it was over and she didn't have to feel as though it chained her down anymore.

Easier said than done

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she quickly finished tying her pale locks into their usual style and adding a ribbon for extra effect. Smiling at her appearance, she quickly remembered the first phase of her plan and swiftly moved to undo an extra button on her white school shirt. Overall, it didn't do too much, but it did enough. Also, she'd worn one of her older skirts today so just that much more of her skin showed.

It was just perfect enough.

Pulling her blazer from her bed, she raced from her room and down the stairs.

Sakura was already waiting in the kitchen as she arrived and tossed her a single red apple as she arrived. Without her quick reflexes, the apple would've hit her square in the face.

"Well, look who finally decided to show," Sakura casually remarked as she stood from her stool at the kitchen counter. The pinkette then shot Ino a sly smirk before sticking her tongue out. So childish…

Unfortunately, Ino did exactly the same.

"Oh shut-up billboard-brow!" Ino exclaimed as she kissed her mother's cheek and then grabbed her car keys from their hook on the wall. Being a senior definitely had its perks…

Every morning, Sakura would walk to her house and then, she'd give her best friend a lift to school and also back home again. It worked out perfectly and Ino enjoyed the company in the morning.

She checked her watch – they had a good twenty minutes in which to get to school and that was ample time.

A surge of excitement ran through her as she realized it was almost time to put her plan into action and this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as they stepped into Ino's car. It was a Mini-Cooper, decorated in white with a blue racing stripe across the body. It'd been a present from her parents for being a senior and she loved it to bits and pieces.

"Okay. So tell me about the smile."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura…" she sang as she turned on the radio. It was much too early to tell her best friend about her plans. She would later, when they began to work.

Which would probably be tomorrow

Sakura groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, you know I'm not dumb and we've been friends since forever… I know that smile."

Damn.

"It's really nothing Sakura," Ino said, becoming a little more serious. She didn't feel like having twenty questions. "I'm just happy today okay?" Sakura gave up and nodded. She knew when she shouldn't push her friend. Ino would answer when she was ready.

The rest of the drive to school was in silence, except for the occasional song on the radio, and when they arrived, they still had ten minutes.

"Hey Ino," Sakura's voice caught the girl off-guard and she quickly turned her head to look at her best friend. Next thing, Sakura's fingers were moving closer and Ino's eyes widened. "Your button is undone."

Ino then immediately slapped Sakura's hands away.

"It's hot today!" she swiftly lied as she turned herself in such a manner that Sakura wouldn't be-able to reach the buttons on her shirt. It would look dodge if Sakura did them and then she un-did them again. "So I'm just letting in some…. Air!" Sakura was never going to believe her.

But, the pinkette simply sighed and exited the car.

* * *

Even though everyone else hadn't, he had noticed.

He'd almost widened his eyes when Ino had winked at him upon entering class, five minutes early, and then had 'accidentally' dropped her pencil onto the floor, right in front of his desk. She then just had to laugh the way she had before picking it up. Now, he usually wouldn't give a damn on how she picked up her freaking pencil, but she had dipped in such a way, that he nearly saw all the way down her shirt.

He was sure she had one too many buttons undone. But telling her that would be admitting that he'd been looking.

Then again, she probably already knew.

Maybe that's why she smirked a little and swished her hips so that her skirt revealed a little more than it was supposed to when she went to sit down. Oh, did he mention that her skirt seemed to be higher than the normal?

Why did it seem that she was taunting him?

Wait, how did he even know it was him she'd been teasing?

Now that he thought about it, she had seemed very up close and personal with Kiba Inuzuka earlier, when he'd been walking to his class. The way she'd laughed at something the Inuzuka had said and how her eyes had lit up had made him stare. He just hoped no-one had noticed. But then, when he'd entered his class, he'd found himself envious of the shaggy haired dog-boy.

Maybe that's why he gave Kiba two week's worth of detention for talking in class.

He needed to get his head checked out properly.

"Shikamaru?"

He saw fingers snapping before his eyes and he brought himself from his revere.

Temari stood before him, the school's art teacher, and she was holding his usual cup of coffee in her hands, watching him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and moved to take the cup from her when she pulled it from his grasp.

"What's up with you? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes without response!" she exclaimed lightly as she set the beverage down on a nearby table. They were actually quite good friends and often played Shogi together after school or during lunch.

Temari's younger brother, Gaara, attended the school and was currently in the same year as Ino.

His mind went immediately back to the blonde haired beauty…

He resisted the urge to smack his forehead – that would just make everyone suspicious.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Everything's just been troublesome lately."

She nodded and finally handed him his coffee.

"Oh, since you were barely listening to the staff notices," Temari began as she took a seat next to him, "This year's charity event is a class carwash. Class that washes the most cars during the day wins."

Someone kill him now.

* * *

To say Ino was just slightly annoyed would be an understatement.

She was f-ing pissed off.

She'd done everything, _everything _and he still had remained as emotionless as ever.

She could've been stripping and he probably wouldn't have noticed. He would've given her detention for wearing the wrong uniform!

Ino had even been early to class, something which hardly ever, ever happened and then had carefully and 'accidentally' dropped a pencil. Then, she'd been all textbook movements. But he didn't even blink when she'd shown him more cleavage than he'd probably ever seen.

But there was not even a glimpse from him!

She was tempted to just give up the whole idea…

But that wouldn't be much fun, would it?

The charity carwash was going to be very interesting indeed…

* * *

**Yes, that was a rather slow chapter... sorry! But hey, it'll all start speeding up soon! Also, Ino had a previous problem? Anyone guess what it was?**

**Lorey**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
